los pensamientos del cada quien
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: basado en los ultimos tomos del manga que pensaran nuestros personajes al ver su alrededor
1. mariposa

Konnichiwa a todos los ke leen mis historias y si no la han leído

….

Mejor no sigo

Esta historia salió de mi cabeza al ver los últimos tomos de manga de bleach traducido al español

En ingles soy muy mala

T.T

Pero gueno están bien chidos (ulquiorra se ve kawai cuando libera su espada)

Bueno

Como dicen por ahí

A leer se a dicho

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los pensamientos de cada quien

Primer capitulo

Mariposa

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Que e echo_

Se preguntaba una shinigami de cabello negro mientras evadía loa ataques de los Hollows que la radiaban, los ataques venían de todas partes pero con Sode no Shirayuki los podía detener fácilmente

_Te e perdido?_

No… tales pensamientos no podía tener ella, lo que había echo fue para ayudarla, por que el es el único que puede ayudar a Inoue, solo el por eso…

Flash Black

-ve!!!

La mirada de ellos decía mucho y mas la de ella

-guarda los saludos para después… Inoue te espera

Lo último lo dijo en un intento de susurro pero el peli naranja pudo escucharla perfectamente

-esta bien

Lo vio irse rápidamente asía las noches donde el cuarto espada tenia a su amiga Inoue cautiva

-cuídate

Fin de flash Black

_Lo hice_

Mas hollow, no paraban de aparecer y ella en medio de todos ellos tratando de salvar su vida, y el la de ella.

El decirle eso, la hacia sentir un poco extraña, celos, no por que tendría que sentir eso, Inoue era su amiga como Ichigo

_Amiga_

Si, silo era

_Y tú… lo eres de ella_

Claro que si… o no

Inoue siempre a estado con ella, era de las perdonas mas importantes para ella, la familia que formo en el mundo humano ella, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad y la familia de Ichigo, todos ellos eran la familia de ella, la que siempre deseo pero nunca tubo en el clan kuchiki, a pesar de ello, no sabia que sentía

_Te e perdido Ichigo_

No, el siempre estaría con ella, en toda situación, en cualquier problema, el estaría con ella, acompañándola en dolor, tristezas y alegrías, lo tenia muy claro, el siempre estaría con ella asta ese momento…

Sabia que lo que sentía por su amigo era mas que amistad, pero no pasaría de eso, un humano y un shinigami nunca deben de pasar la línea que los separa, o grandes desastres ocurrirán, era lo mas lógico que nadie se atreviese a serlo pero ella se quedaría sola para siempre.

Era lo mejor, Inoue siempre a mostrado interés por Ichigo, con ella tendría una vida mejor, sin peleas, sin riesgos, eso era lo mejor

Para los dos

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El primer capitulo

Espero ke eles ay aguatado

Sayo0


	2. luna negra

Bueno, quie4 estoy de nuevo escribiendo lo que mi imaginación ( viva la imaginación) me da

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia

Mil gracias

Y espero que lo sigan asiendo y que les guste los capi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los pensamientos de cada quien

Segundo capitulo

Luna negra

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Rukia…_

Solo se podía guiar por el reiatsu de Inoue, por lo demás los ojos no le servían en tremenda oscuridad, no estaba tan lejos como pensaba, pero cada segundo que pasaba temía que el maldito de ulquiorra le hiciera algo a Inoue.

_Por que te preocupas por ella?_

_Es mí amiga_

_Solo eso_

_Claro que no_

_Entonces… por que la proteges_

_Yo se lo prometí_

Llego al fin del pasillo donde una luz muy potente lo envolvió ahí estaba Inoue con ulquiorra

Vi su rostro, tenia miedo, lo note de inmediato, ella temía no por ella también por mi

-al fin estas aquí shinigami-dijo con su vos fría

-ya te lo había dicho, salvare a Inoue ulquiorra

_No.. Ella solo es mi amiga, una amiga a la que le juro que la iba a proteger solo eso, ella no esa mas que eso_

_Seguro_

_Claro_

_Por que tan seguro, ahí alguien en tu corazón, alguien mas importan que ella_

Los sonidos de las dos espadas socando entre si era tan fuertes que parecía que las paredes de las noches se derrumbarían en cualquier momento, lo cual si era posible, por mas que intentaba golpear de lleno al espada numero cuatro, no podía, el era demasiado rápido, y no hay que decir demasiado fuerte, pero si no lograba la victoria, no solo no cumpliría su juramento, la ciudad de Karakura seria destruida junto a todas las personas que quería y amaba

Sin darse cuenta ulquiorra ya estaba detrás de él con la espada dirigiéndose al cuello

El fin

No. No sintió la espada de el, asta que se dio cuenta… Inoue lo había protegido con sus poderes

-tu- dijo ulquiorra- por que lo protegiste

-…

-es por que es tu amigo, o por algo mas

Ella no decía nada solo me miraba con angustia, como si me preguntase si estoy bien

-Pero solo tengo una pregunta- ulquiorra estaba inspirado ese día, jamás avía hablado tanto- por que no lo protegiste desde el principio

Pude verlo, en su rostro demostraba tristeza, y dolor, tal ves ese maldito quería confundirle y no hay duda que lo estaba logrando

-gracias Inoue-dije levantándome del suelo -gracias por protegerme, pero te pido que no te metas en esto

-kurosaki-kun

Era verdad era peligrosa para ella, le agradecía que lo haya echo pero no me gusta que lo hagan, por eso se volvió mas fuste, no para que no protegieran si no para que el protegiera a las personas que quería

Y quienes son esas personas?

Eso es fácil mi familia, mis amigos… a Rukia

Enserio, y por que no la ayudaste cuando te dijeron que se estaba muriendo

…

era verdad, cuando ulquiorra le dijo que estaba muriéndose no hiso nada para ayudarla, pero ella en estos momentos estaba viva

_si pero no por ti_

_Rukia perdóname yo quería protegerte pero…_

_Debo de cumplir una promesa..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**bueno mil gracias por leer mi historia**_

**_espero que les aya gustasdo_**

**_y no se preocupen no es un ichihime_**

**_es solo que son los pensamientos_**

**_de ellos_**

**_en ese momentos_**

**_si si matemos a ichigo_**

**_jeje_**

**_sayo0_**


	3. flor celeste

Konnichiwa

Jeje

Pos yo dejando otro capi de esta que es mi historia

Como ya casi entregan calificaciones actualizare lo mas que pueda

Ya de imaginaran por ke

T.T

Pero gueno

A leer

*******************************************************************************************************************

Los pensamientos de cada quien

Tercer capitulo

Flor celeste

*******************************************************************************************************************

_Por que?_

No podía hacer mas que mirarle con horro, por su culpa estaba pasando todo eso, por su culpa el estaba sufriendo, solo para salvarla, es que ella no podía hacer nada mas que arruinar la cosas a su alrededor, eso era acaso, el lo que le deparaba el destino.

_El no ser feliz_

El piso de aquella habitación que era mas blanco de lo normal, estaba totalmente cubierto por la sangre del joven shinigami, haciendo la escena mas tétrica, el reiatsu desprendido por los dos combatientes, hacia que ella se tambaleara de un lugar a otro impidiendo que se mantuviese firme, para poder ayudarle

_Ayudarle, en que_

En lo que fuese

Sabia muy bien que ella siempre era un estorbo, no era buena para nada, ni para la cocina, ni para los deportes, mucho menos en el amor, siempre sufría intentando ser mejor, los resultados des sus acciones eran tan terribles que aun recordaba las lagrimas de las noches en que no podía dormir discriminándose el ser tan débil, el no poder ayudarlo.

El sonido era fuerte, no podía distinguir muy bien las espadas de cada uno, la velocidad con que la movían era tanta que no se podía notar en lo absoluto.

-Kurosaki-kun

Era lo único que podía decir, preocuparse por el, era lo único en lo que era buena, en la sociedad de almas, siempre lo hiso, y esta no era la excepción, el era su obsesión, desde que lo conoció se enamoro de el, del chico malhumorado de la escuela, el menos alegre, el antipático, el príncipe de sus sueños.

_Príncipe… el no es tuyo._

Era verdad, el no era suyo, desde que ella lego, supo darse cuenta de la gran diferencia que había entre ellas dos, lo que nunca pudo hacer, con tan solo la presencia de la otra, era mas que suficiente para hacerlo feliz

_Tú no eres capas de hacerlo_

-no lo soy, claro que no lo soy- lo decía en un susurro, era lo que sentí en ese momento, era su verdad, solo para ella y nadie mas, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, y el vacio se sentí cada ves mas hasta que ya no pudo mas, su propio peso era demasiado para ella.

-Inoue!

Le miro, acababa de hacer una ligera pausa para saber lo que sucedía, el verla en ese estado le preocupo.

-esta bien Inoue

Se preocuparse por ella, la ponía feliz, eso la hacia feliz, pero savia que esa preocupación era lo único que podía sentir por ella, una persona por la cual se debía de preocupar, solo una carga mas.

-estoy… bien Kurosaki-kun

Mentira

-mantente alejada

Fue lo último que dijo para verle alejarse de nuevo

-estoy bien

_Patética_

*******************************************************************************************************************

Aquí de nuevo

Espero que les haya gustado

Jeje

Y con esto queda todo aclarado

No es ichihime

Viva el ichiruki

Jeje

Espero que dejen reviews

Jeje

Sayo0


End file.
